


Quiet 安静

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: Why is Alex so obsessed with going home?为什么亚历克斯如此执着于回家？可以看作是另一篇Hey! Highlanders!的补充，也可以当作stand-alone来读。





	Quiet 安静

**Author's Note:**

> 没人要吃我的安利、写我的梗，所以我就自己搞了。  
> =）没有在要脸了，我。  
> 半个PWP，Dry Humping。  
> 一股泥石流，现在走还来得及。

他们的腿碰在了一起。   
  


汤米睡着了，那个一路都不说话的士兵也睡着了。视线所及之处的其他人都眯着眼睛打盹。   
  


亚历克斯大声抱怨：“保持警醒。你们都不想活着回家吗？”没有声音回应他。   
  


他浑身是气，把腿重重地往外一踢，靴子尖正撞上另一个人的小腿肚。他抬起眼睛，看到是另一个高地兵，领头的那个。   
  


“安静。”男人压低嗓音说，还抱着他的枪。   
  


“我太吵了？”嘶嘶的气流从亚历克斯的齿缝之间穿过，“那么你和他们一样睡大觉去吧。”   
  


“你会把德军引来的。”对方指出。   
  


“是吗？”亚历克斯意识到自己的声音满含刻薄，他甚至更大声了一点，“至少德军过来的时候，我会保持清醒的。”   
  


“你太吵了。”领头的高地兵终于被激怒了，他用枪托支撑着自己坐直，然后以一种威胁的姿势朝亚历克斯跪压过来，“我说过了安静。”他的脸现在离亚历克斯很近了，说话的时候有热气喷在亚历克斯的脖子上，弄得他有一点痒。   
  


也许是怒气，也许是焦虑，也许只是另一个人的呼吸靠得太近了，亚历克斯感觉脑子一热，然后就是裤子一紧。   
  


他半勃了。   
  


“好吧。”亚历克斯突然泄气，他放软了声音，“我闭嘴，而你坐回去。”   
  


高地兵对亚历克斯突然的态度转变有一些惊诧，不过他挑了挑眉，没有说话。他从亚历克斯身前退开，坐回自己的膝盖上，但他的枪管和左腿打起了架。   
  


“小心——”亚历克斯只来得及说这么一个词，然后男人想要稳住重心的手就不偏不倚地落在了亚历克斯的裆上。   
  


草，亚历克斯心想。   
  


高地兵似乎一时之间没弄清楚掌下的是什么，他往下压了压手指，试图把自己撑起来。   
  


“草。”亚历克斯抽着气说。这下他完全地硬起来了。   
  


对方也终于反应过来他压着了什么部位。出乎亚历克斯预料的，他没有像碰到烧开的茶壶一样即刻收回手，反而在短暂的犹豫之后重新靠近回来。   
  


“想要保持清醒？”他对着亚历克斯耳语，意有所指地捏了捏手中的器官。   
  


亚历克斯没吭声。   
  


男人注意到了这一点。他咬咬下唇，收回手，坐回了他原本的地方。   
  


亚历克斯等了快两分钟，可对方真的没有什么更多的举动了，只是抱着枪靠在船壁边坐着。   
  


草，亚历克斯暗骂。   
  


他深吸了一口气，跪爬到男人身前。高地兵抬起眼睛打量他，没有制止他的举动。亚历克斯缓缓地呼气，然后把他俩的胯部贴在了一起。   
  


他们维持了这个姿势一会儿，唯恐吵醒其他人。亚历克斯感觉到另一具隔着两条裤子贴着他腿侧的器官也慢慢硬了起来。   
  


先开始小幅度的动作的是另一个高地兵。   
  


他绷紧大腿肌肉，试探着用力，让他俩的生殖器隔着织物摩擦。他的视线却从亚历克斯的脸转移到军服的高地兵团徽章上，似乎打定注意要把那里盯出一个洞来。   
  


亚历克斯，紧接着，也开始按自己习惯的节奏动起来。他的龟头顶在粗燥的军裤上，有些疼痛，但他没有抱怨，这反而让他更兴奋了一点。   
  


他猜对方也是差不多的感受。毕竟他们的制服是来自同一个军团的配给。   
  


高地兵不看亚历克斯，亚历克斯的目光却锁死在他的脸上。他注意到男人有一双好看的棕绿色的眼睛。   
  


这双眼睛现在被耸拉着的眼皮半遮着，但亚历克斯想要这双漂亮的眼睛看着他。   
  


他伸出左手，贴在男人的下巴旁边，想要扶起他的视线。   
  


他终于抬头看他了，然后两人都被对方眼睛里蕴含着的情绪所震动，再也挪不开眼睛。   
  


亚历克斯直直地望进男人的瞳孔，身下加快动作。他能感觉到对方的呼吸也急促起来。几十秒之后，亚历克斯感到对方的裤子传来湿润的触觉。   
  


高地兵像是突然之间泄了力，他往前靠去，整个身体半搭在亚历克斯身上。亚历克斯被突如其来的重量压得一愣，跟着也射在了自己的裤子里。   
  


两人大口喘着粗气。男人还压在亚历克斯身上，两道视线胶着在一起。   
  


鬼使神差地，亚历克斯想要舔一口对方微微分开的湿润唇瓣。他稍稍从地上抬起脖子，试图凑上去。   
  


还没来得及够到，丁零当啷的脚步声就惊动了他们。两人急忙从彼此身上跳开，男人捡起之前被他丢在一边的来福枪。   
  


其他人也窸窸窣窣站起来。   
  


草，亚历克斯心想，突然意识到他们可能根本就没睡熟，但现在不是脸红的时候。   
  


众人手忙脚乱地把来人按在地上。在一阵混乱当中，亚历克斯感到有什么湿湿的东西碰了碰他的耳垂。他受惊地回过头，正赶上男人缩回他的舌尖。   
  


“回去之后？”他吐字的气息撞在亚历克斯的耳廓上。   
  


亚历克斯不知道他在建议的是那个没有完成的吻，还是别的一些什么。倒不是说亚历克斯有抱着哪种关于未来的构想。   
  


“回去之后。”亚历克斯小幅度地点头，也悄声重复他的话。   
  


亚历克斯不能更期待回家了。   
  


当亚历克斯终于坐上能带他回家的游艇时，他高地兵团的制服裤混合着油、海水和精液，他自己的和那个男人的，一塌糊涂。   
  


不过另一个高地兵没有在这里。   
  


亚历克斯不知道对此该做何感想。毕竟，他们只是腿碰在了一起。


End file.
